


Wake Me Up!

by gir223



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Tragedy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gir223/pseuds/gir223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange is the only survivor after a horrific accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up!

**Author's Note:**

> THE WRITING IS SHIT   
> enjoy :D

I had managed to survive after a horrific accident that left me stranded out in the middle of no where the horses were either dead or eaten along with everyone ells and, I had some how walk my arse back home dragging my busted leg behind me with out becoming titan vomit.

A terrible feeling hollowed my gut when I arrived back at the wall though. The people that had gathered to see the arrival of the survey corps just stared at me as I hobbled along the main path. Their tension made the air heavy I too was wound tight until I reached the end of the horde, "Is that it." I heard a man yell at the MPs. I didn't hesitate to look back "Because there is no one left." I whispered in reply when at the door to my house and, out of their hearing range.

I found Levi asleep on my couch which was surprising because I had just witnessed his death or so I thought. It was all a giant red blur to me now and, why was he in my house of all places. Why couldn't he go back to Erwin's house which he could now call his own.

" Hey," said Levi waking up from his slumber, " your alive ".

"Yes," I replied.

" Why are you in my house."

"Because I thought you were alive, everyone said that you all were dead do to some mission we went on. I didn't believe them everyo—..."

" Levi stop just stop I am not the last bit of sanity you have do not cling to me like you did to Erwin."

He looked at me confused then started to break down.Levi never cried for he has seen too much through out his life for that but he did get shaky and, off balance. 

I hugged him as he was shivering, " I can't be your stability when I am unstable myself. You can spend the night here but tomorrow we are going to see a doctor.''

He nodded, "Can you stay with me on the couch tonight," his pale face turning a light pink.

" Why stay on my couch when we could just go to my room it will be more comfortable."

"But what about the neighbors if they see the light in your room."  
"They can go fuck them selves,'' I replied. 

Then he kissed me. 

 

I kissed him back "That was a thank you I guess." Levi nodded in reply. 

"Hey Hange."

"What is it Levi."

"How are we going to get new members for the survey after this incident."

"Jeez man one step at a time now got to bed," I scoffed. 

He stood up then offered me a hand "Nah man I'm taking the couch tonight."   
I was joking but he glared at me anyway forcing his hand further into my face. "Ok fine I give up," I said playfully while excepting the gesture he made an attempt at smiling and, I silently commended him for trying. We lied down beside each other on my bed Levi fell asleep instantly I on other hand lay awake letting it all come back to me not come back but batter and, abuse me I let it strangle me and, hold me down. The carnage was like surveying a depiction of hell. A blood curdling scream rang out everything shattered around me blacking out in an instant.

I became drift in this sudden darkness when I heard a faint voice in the distance it was someone yelling and, they were closing on me fast. I thought maybe I should run but pain shot up my leg my leg when I moved it.

" It's broken how the hell did I forget it was broken."

"Some thing is wrong some thing is vary wron -."

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT WAKE UP."


End file.
